


The Kars Series

by Auxcord_AfterDark



Category: Jjba - Fandom, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Comfort, Cuddles, Depression CW, Depression Mentioned, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self Insert, You need some cuddles and caffiene, bc ur epic like that, he loves you, second chapter Kars provides that, you challenge him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auxcord_AfterDark/pseuds/Auxcord_AfterDark
Summary: The One Thing You Can't do: You challenge Kars to do the one thing he's incapable of, hoping he proves you wrong.Stay When The Storm's Rough: A depressive episode hits, and you have only one friend that'll reply to you (Modern AU)
Relationships: Kars/Reader, kars x reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> pardon the formatting, I'm on mobile.

There's always a moment of apprehension when you go to challenge someone, a moment of deciding if it's a good idea to risk your life. This? It wasn't nearly as serious. 

After all, Kars wasn't pissed at you, his bone blades weren't at your neck, but he seemed to wish it so, as you challenged his every whim and wish. 

"What do you mean, the one thing I can't do?!" He snapped, his carmine eyes daring to glare at you. 

"I know the one thing you can't do! I said what I said!" You had that little smile on your face, the one you get when you know you're right, and oh boy, you had him right where you wanted him. "You. Can't. Be. Soft."

"Excuse me? I can be plenty soft, thank you very much!" 

"Oh, pff, yeah okay." You said, laying back on the bed. "Then prove it. If you can cuddle me to sleep, I'll believe you!" Your arms open, and he scoffs. 

"How clever an entrapment." Kars snorts, crossing his arms. His nose quirked upwards in a scowl. "I will not play such games!" He grumbles, all the while crawling onto the bed and plopping down next to your frame. 

"Then why are you doing this?" You asked, to which Kars grumbled, shoving your frame into his chest, snuggling you. 

"Because I'm going to prove you wrong. You'll know softness like no other." He mumbled into your ear, smooching it softly, his hair encapsuled you much in the same manner his arms did as well. 

..You know, sometimes that arrogance of his really worked in your favor, and you wouldn't have it any other way. 


	2. Stay When The Storm's Rough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is very self indulgent and I decided to make this a multi-piece work.   
> Modern-ish AU. Gender neutral reader because, well, fuck gender.   
> Content warning for a depiction of depression, it's effects, and just general sad stuff. Intrusive thougths will be mentioned but not explicit.

It's not a very good night, is it? It's calm outside, the wind is gentle and there's nothing but a flutter of old noises that are all too familiar...of course, then the feelings.   
  
Now these are far more familiar than the noises of the home. It's almost aggravating! This pervading sense of dreaded emptiness, the dryness of tongue and the feeling of oily hair. Depression really is a bitch of a woman. She's got her hands on your neck and it's hard to move or even want to speak. You'd been doing so well, and here she is to ruin it all over again. Luckily, modern inventions were a gift. Youtube's never ending timeline is a thankful consistency, and it's almost quaint to peruse down the line of videos all picked by an algorythm just for you. Just for you. It's rare that we have something like that isn't it?   
You can hear the thoughts in your ear. They're not as rare as the solitude, unfortunately, but with music videos and maybe fancam or tiktok compilations featuring all your favorite things, maybe then they'll go away!   
...Of course they didn't. They're even louder. Loud enough to pervade your senses, shift your focus from the screen. You exit from Youtube. You make a quick decision..Discord, or Text? Who do you _~~bother~~_ talk to? It's an easy choice. A few taps and the choice is made and the name is on your screen.   
"Kars go Vroom"...A funny display name for your friend. If you could call him that. Considering the late night drives, the times you've been out with him just existing in his space. It's a magic you wish you could keep.   
"Hey" You type, and it's revealed that he's online by the three little dots.   
"Hello there."   
"Have some time to come over? I'm not feeling the best rn and I could use some company" Wait..that sounds desperate doesnt it? Better tack on an lmao.

"lmao"

much better. The dots do their little dance on the screen as you wait for the reply...A quick app switch to fill the silence of your headphones with some music - some artist you had discovered through said Kars that you fell in love with - and by the time your done the answer's there. It's there for you and you can't help but smile at the reply.   
  
'Yah I'll be there in a few. Want some chicken or smth? could pick you up a snack' His texting is either perfectly impeccable or completely incoherent. It's cute, it's very very very cute. There's a sigh from you and you debate it. Would he be mad about it? He did offer, and dinner hadn't been eaten tonight...Your stomach pleades and there's a shrug automatically.   
"Yeah, get me a snack please...and some soda too." Caffiene. Caffiene Caffiene Caffiene. It's an unfortunate need at this point, isn't it? Nevertheless, it's a small blessing when he sends a thumbs up emoji.   
Passing the time is difficult. He never drives fast, but you know better than to at least alert any family that's still awake that a friend is bringing a meal and some company. It's not questioned tonight, perhaps everybody's too tired to bother, or perhaps the ghosts that sleep in this house have casted a thankful spell of indifference on their souls.   
  
It's cold tonight, so why do you wait outside? You sit on the steps of your entrance and stare at the street. The mosquitos don't bother you now. It's far too cold for such, and your breathing is slow enough to deter them. Not enough carbond dioxide to pique their interest.   
You look at your hands, are they still yours? Were they ever? Look at your body. You haven't showered in a few days, even your hair starts to suffer from the oils that overwhelm it. It all gets shaken off when an engine softly rumbles and bumbles into the driveway. He's here. he's here He's here He's HERE and you're not alone anymore.   
  
You're not alone. The sense of relief, the fact that you have COMPANY, real, living company. He gets out of his car and looks at you, brows furrowing. "Did you...want to go somewhere?" Do you? Can you? Hard to tell.   
"...Not tonight, just wanted to let you in." You say, as he grabs a small bag undoubtedly containing a plethora of snacks for you. It's not hard to get back into your room, turn the tv on really low, and let him flop on your bed, a sigh leaving him as he hands you the food. "Dig in, I made sure to grab you what you like." He says, glancing over your frame. "Are you alright?'   
  
"Not really." You admit, digging into the food as if you hadn't eaten all day...to be fair, you haven't. "Not too keen on talking about it though...Can't describe the feeling." Who could? Who ever really, really could?   
  


"Don't have to tell me about it, but when you get done with your food, come here." He says, of course, you immediately approach him with the food, sit on your bed, and rest your head against his chest. An arm slowly moves around you and rests lazily against your frame. "Or come here now too, I won't stop you." His hair is so long and pretty. He said someting about religion not permitting haircuts, but hairdying is perfectly allowed. That's why it's such a beautiful purple. He wears makeup and doesn't give a shit about it. He's goregeous, and he knows it. You wonder why he's your friend but every time you ask it's the same answer. 'You're cool.' 'I like you.' 'Good vibes.'  
It makes you laugh, but he's sitting here and staying with you, and he doesn't seem intent on leaving. His shoes are already off.   
  
"You're so sweet to me, Kars." You mumble, as he gets youtube to cast to the tv. A gaming youtuber playing a pretty funny game that you've seen something or another of. "Thank you." You mutter, finally finishing the food and sipping the drink now. Sweet carbonation.   
  
"Of course, you know me, I like to stay when the storm's rough. Especially if I get time with my friends to boot." He shrugs, that easy smile on his face. You smile back at him, and continue your meal, finally, finally hearing the one thing you needed to.   
  
Staying when the storms rough. He's staying when the storm's rough. He won't leave, and you're safe.  
  
  


It's a good night after all.


End file.
